Final Quest, V1 Kain
by Alforce-Dragon-Tamer
Summary: I suck at summaries. But this story is about my OC Kain Rizon, meets a lot of game characters like Link from Zelda and a lot more. And I don't like to spoil the story. There are three versions of the same story but different characters views.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the game characters in the story. I only own Kain Rizon, Sakura Kaito-Rizon, Kana Aoshi, Blake Hunter and Vincent. Archer belongs to a friend of mine.


	2. Kana! I'm coming!

Final Quest-Story Version 1-Kain

It has been a while since Fire Goddess has been gone. My name is Kain Rizon, she left without a doubt, leaving my family alone and returning my daughter, Blaise. This is a beginning of my adventure. It's time to fly!

Chapter 1 - Kana! I'm coming!

"I have to get this right." I said breathing heavily, kneeling on the ground leaning on my staff. I got up and held my staff as it glowed green. Then I took off running at a little imp-like monster, jumping high into the air as I did a flip in mid-air and forcing my staff down like a sword and cutting the imp in half with a green energy slash.

"Whoa, that was cool," I said when the imp came back together.  
I looked back to see the imp robot was together again.  
"Time for some beatin..." I said when the sound of the alarm went off.  
"Huh? Monster Alert?" I said looking towards the workshop and taking off to see what was going on.  
As soon as I got to the door of the workshop. I heard a girl scream.  
"Huh? Kana?" I said as I flew through the open door and found Kana in the arms of a beast-like, horned monster struggling to get out of his grip.  
"Kain, help!" Kana yelled out.  
"Kana, hold on!" I yelled out.  
The monster look at me then he waved his hand and a bunch of gremlin type monsters came after me.  
"Oh crap. Time to kick some butt!" I said running towards them.  
"Fire and Ice!" I said casting an ice spell on all of the gremlins and then lunging forward, my staff glowing a fiery orange and then I did a double-hit three out of five gremlins with a fire strike.  
They shatter out of the ice and then got caught on fire and started to burn.  
"Good, three out of five gone," I said getting back into a defensive position.  
"Bring it!" I said.  
The other two jumper at me.  
"Golden Dragon!" I said twirling my staff in front of me and then rising the staff above my head, the staff now glowing gold, then taking my hands and putting one in the middle of the staff and other hand at the bottom and then moving my staff out in front of me, releasing the energy built up from twirling it, then the energy flew off the staff and forming an energy form of a Golden Dragon. Then the attack flew towards the last of the gremlins and engulfed them up and disappeared.  
"It's your turn!" I looking back at the horned monster.  
He growled and threw Kana to the side and she fell and he ran towards me.  
He came about five feet within front of me.  
"Halo!" I yelled out as he came in front of me, then I faded out and the reappeared in a circle of six of me surrounding him. Then I and the rest of the clones of me started to run around him in a circle at a very high speed.  
As the clones and I ran around him, golden light started to surround him and blind him. Then the clones and I lunged into the light and hit him with multi-hit combo, then the clones disappeared and I stood outside of the circle of light waiting for it to die down.  
As soon as the light died down, the monster lunged forwards at me.  
Before he reached me all I heard was a smack and a thud as the words of "Double Impact" where spoken and the monster was slammed into the wall and fell to the ground.  
I turned my head to see Kana with her hammer in her right hand, breathing heavily.  
"Kana? How the hell?" I said.  
"Your not the only one that has been training," Kana said, winking at me.  
"Grr..." the monster said getting up.  
"Huh? Kana, let's go!" I said getting back into a stance.  
"Right!" she said getting back into a stance too.  
The monster lunged forward towards us.  
"I have a plan," Kana said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I'll lunge at him first while blinding him with a flash bomb and then you jump into the air and strike him," Kana said.  
"That's a nice plan, Kana, now let's get going!" I said.  
"Right!" Kana said lunging towards the monster while blinding the monster with a flash bomb and then tripping the monster with her hammer.  
"Cross..." Kana said as soon as the monster hit the ground.  
"...Strike!" I said jumping into the air and then striking the monster from the air with my staff.  
"Garrr...!" the monster growled and the disappeared.  
I looked at Kana and asked her if she was okay, she said she was and then the alarm went off again and I brought up the visual screen and I saw a shadowy cloaked figure that I had recognized, walking slowly up to Archer's and Sakura's training in the forest.


	3. Showdown with the Overlord!

Chapter Two- Showdown with the Overlord, Kana and Kain to the rescue!

"Come on, Sakura, you can do better than that. Archer said knocking an arrow on his bow and aiming it at her.  
Sakura knocked an arrow onto her bow and aimed it at Archer.  
"Bring it on." She said lunging backwards while charging up her arrow with her energy.  
"Typhoon Arrow!" Archer yelled out as he pulled back and then released the arrow surrounded with blue swirling energy towards Sakura.  
Sakura released her arrow and it swirled with a dark blue energy. "Hurricane!" she yelled out as soon as she shot the arrow towards Archer.  
The two attacks collided into each other, but Archer's attack cancelled out Sakura's and flew towards Sakura trapping her into a typhoon of water energy.  
"Ah!" Sakura yelled out as she got caught in the typhoon, it died down and Sakura sat at the base of a tree all whirly eyed.  
"Did anyone get that licensee plate number of that bus?" Sakura said.  
Archer folded up his bow and put it away and walked over and stared at Sakura. "You have to work on your attack more." he said.  
Sakura came back to her senses and got up and picked up her bow. "Thanks for the tip, Archer, I'll work on it." she said as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
She looked up at the shadowy figure and yelled out to Archer. "Archer! It's the Overlord!" she screamed out.  
"Huh? Brother! Leave her alone!" Archer yelled out as he lunged out towards him.  
The Overlord laughed to himself and held his hand up and sent Archer flying into a tree.  
"Archer!" Sakura yelled out.  
The Overlord wrapped his arm around Sakura's neck and started to choke her.  
"Finally, I will have the ultimate power of the universe." he said as he laughed and kept tighten his grip around Sakura's neck.  
"Kain...please help..." Sakura said as she started to run out of breath.  
"Ahhh!" Kana yelled out as she had hit the back of the Overlord and then using her hammer to trip him.  
He had let go of Sakura once he was hit in the back.  
Sakura fell to the ground breathing heavily.  
The Overlord got back up and turned around and stared at Kana with his cold, dark eyes covered by the shadow of this face.  
Kana jerked back her hammer and stood in a fighting stance ready to fight him as the Overlord lunged forward at her.  
"I can't do this...KAIN!" Kana yelled out.  
Sakura slowly looked up at the Overlord and saw him lunging at Kana.  
"Kain! Help!" she yelled out.  
All of a sudden the Overlord found himself blocked by two familiar faces.  
"Kain? Archer?" He said backing off on us.  
"Yup, that's us." Archer said.  
"You leave my sister alone you low life bastard!" I said getting into a stance.  
Kana opened her eyes to find Archer and I both in fighting stances ready to take on the Overlord.  
"Kain, thanks, now let me return the favor," Kana said smiling and walking up beside Archer and getting into a fighting stance.

Sakura got up and knocked an arrow on her bow and aimed it at him in the back of the neck.  
"The next move you make, well be your last." she said.  
The Overlord was surrounded by the four of us.  
He laughed to himself and jumping into the air.  
"Oh no, you don't." I said as I also jumped into the air.  
"Huh?" said both Kana and Sakura.  
"Where did Dad and the Overlord go to?" Sakura said.  
I had jumped higher than the Overlord and then did a flip-kick to his face and repeatlly flip-kicked him here than me.

Then once I almost had flip-kick for the last time, he had a dark energy ball formed in his hands and then he launched it at me and I got hit and got sent down to the ground and hit the ground. I stood back up and waited for another attack from him as he flew down towards me with another dark energy ball in his hands.  
Before he had reached me an arrow had pierced though his arm and made him lose the energy ball as he stopped in mid-air and looked around.  
"Got ya!" I said as I lunged forward and disappear as a magical circle appear below the Overlord and he couldn't move.  
I had reappeared with six other clones of myself standing in the magical circle. Then all the clones and I jumped into the air being followed by golden light and then we all disappeared again and the light surrounded him, the a golden dragon appeared in our place and as the light had died down and started to attack the Overlord. The dragon attack the Overlord with all of it's power, then it flew up high into the air and flew back down towards the Overlord with extreme speed readying it's right claw and executed a powerful Claw Strike, that sent the Overlord to the ground. The dragon then flew towards the ground, disappearing. I had reappeared be hide the Overlord, kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily.  
"That's what I call the Dragon Halo's Strike," I said getting up and turning to the Overlord.  
He got up with a torn and tattered up cloak with scratches all over his body. "I have to admit that you have defeated me this time, but next with be your last and the girl will be mine!" he said laughing to himself as he pointed to Sakura.  
"That's it!" I said running towards him and jumping high into the air and forcing my staff down before hitting him.  
"Kain, don't be stupid!" Archer said.  
"Kain!" Sakura yelled out in tears.  
"Kain! Stop!" Kana yelled.  
"Your going to die!" I said before I struck him.  
The Overlord laughed to himself and sent an energy blast to my gut, knocking me down to the ground.  
He laughed again to himself and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
I laid on the ground, not moving an inch from the blast, while Sakura and Kana came running over to me. Sakura kneeled on the ground, putting my head in her lap as Kana took my hands into hers.  
"Kain, wake up, please," Kana said, trying to hold back her tears.  
"Huh? What? Where is he?" I said while I tried to get up, but fell back into Sakura's arms. I looked up at Sakura, then over to Kana.  
"Hey there, Kain. Are you okay?" Sakura asked.  
"I think so, but just a bit scratched up and thinking why he would want you for. I don't want the most precious thing taking a way from me," I said.  
"Thanks, Kain. I care for you too," she said with a smile.  
"I'm glad you are all right," Kana said.   
Archer stood there, not moving just fixed on something.  
"What's with you, Archer?" I asked, as I looked at him.  
"There's something different about the Overlord. It felt as through that wasn't him that you fought, but someone disguised as him," Archer said still fixed on the subject.  
"Huh? What makes you think of that?" I asked him again.  
"For one there was no medallion on his chest once you got rid of some of his cloak and secondly that blast that he shot you with, you would of been part into stats-lock," He said looking at me.  
"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!" an alarm went off.  
"That's my M.E.S.T (Monster Energy Signal Transmitter)," Kana said taking it out and scanning the area with it. Her eyes widen in fear and looked at me.  
"Kain, you wouldn't believe what I just found out," she said.  
"What is it?" I asked as I was helped up by Sakura.  
"Look at this," Kana said as she walked over to me and showed me the scanner. "Look at the Overlord's energy scan and then look at the monster from before," she added.  
"So? They look almost the same," I said.  
Kana looked at me with a dirty look on her face.  
"Look again. And tell me if they aren't the same or not," she said.  
I took at look at the scanner and read both of the readings.  
"Your right, Kana. They do look almost the same," I said handing back to her.  
"I told you so," Kana said, taking it back.  
"She's right, Kain," Archer said.  
"So? I still think that they didn't look alike when I first saw them," I said. Both Kana and Archer shot me the dirtiest look ever.  
"What!" I said.  
They continued to stare at me and Sakura giggled and we all went back to the workshop for some rest.  
Archer stopped and told Kana that he had to speak with her.  
"Yes, Archer?" Kana asked.  
"We are going to figure out who or what this monster is," he said.  
"Yes, we are," Kana said as she and Archer followed Sakura and I to the workshop.


End file.
